The present disclosure relates generally to social networking systems, and more particularly to creating prints of users' photographs maintained by a social networking system that include associated social context information from a social networking system.
Social networking systems, or social utilities that track and enable connections between users (including people, businesses, and other entities), have become prevalent in recent years. In particular, a social networking system allows users to more efficiently communicate information that is relevant to their friends or other connections in the social network. Social networks typically incorporate a system for maintaining connections among users in the social network and links to content that are likely to be relevant to the users. Social networks also collect and maintain information about the users of the social network. This information may be static, such as geographic location, employer, job type, age, music preferences, interests, and a variety of other attributes, or it may be dynamic, such as tracking a user's actions within the social network.
Users of a social networking system often store photographs to the social networking system, allowing the photographs to be easily shared with other social networking system users. Users may also associate a social context related to the photographs in the social networking system. For example, a photograph of a father and son may have been captured at a particular football game at a specific geographical location and time. Thus, the social context may include the geographical location and time in which the photograph was captured. Conventional photograph development centers allow users to develop their digital photographs, such as those stored by a social networking system, to create tangible hard copy prints of their digital photographs. However, conventional photo development centers merely generate a print of a photograph itself and are unable to include a description of the social context that is associated with the photograph used to generate the print from a social networking system.